


Sorry Babe

by montynavarrno



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, minion crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: The minion crocs stay ON when Crowley fucks. Or like, gets fucked bc we all know boy is a bottom.AKA I haven't written fanfiction in a while and the first thing I post after that long break is a crack fic about Crowley getting fucked in minion crocs I'm so sorry everyone. Mr. Michael Sheen pls don't read this I am sorry.





	Sorry Babe

_Squitch._

_Squitch._

_Squitch._

_Squitch._

_Squitch._

“Crowley?”

“Hm?”

“Do you- can you- why are you wearing those things?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just- they make an awful lot of noise.”

Crowley looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale. “It’s only because someone decided that they were going to fuck me bent over the kitchen counter.”

“It’s not like we haven’t done it before!”

Crowley considered this. “Fair enough.”

“But this is the first time you’ve uh… Well…” Aziraphale trailed off.

“First time I’ve failed to miracle off the Minion CrocsTM?”

Aziraphale glanced down. The garish rubber yellow shoes with their dead eyes stared at him. The angel couldn’t look away for a moment. He then tore his eyes away from the offending CrocsTM, focusing back on Crowley. “Yes. It’s the first time you’ve failed to miracle them off. Care to explain exactly why you’ve chosen to leave them on?”

“They’re sexy.”

“They’re really not. Try again.”

“How do you know they’re not? We’ve never actually truly made up those lists of kinks. We’re really just more of a ‘This okay? Great!’ couple. Fucking on the fly. Oh! Do you think we could try it in the air at some point?”

“I don’t know if that would be physically possible. We’d have to- Stop trying to distract me! Why are you wearing the Minion CrocsTM?”

Crowley was silent for a moment. Then he mumbled something.

Aziraphale leaned in closer. “What was that?”

“I said they’re my feet.”

“Well yes. You’re entitled to wear what you want on your feet. What I don’t understand is why you miracled yourself naked and didn’t remove the shoes.”

“They’re not shoes.”

Aziraphale blinked, confused. “What do you mean they’re not shoes?”

Crowley sighed. “Sometimes I just have shoe-shaped feet. Not actual shoes. And I was trying to rile everyone up with my Minion CrocsTM. Didn’t want to miracle up an actual pair of them, so I just. Made my feet look like them. And then things were getting hot and heavy, and I miracled off all my clothes, but they’re not clothes, and I forgot that, so they stayed on.”

Aziraphale was quiet. Then- “What the FUCK, Crowley?”

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
